Take Me Away
by KateLilly
Summary: Jate. OneShot. Season 1 spoilersS1 S in email. I do not wish to ruin it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, except for my merchandise! And I do not own Avril Lavigne. But I DO own her CD's!**

Her breath was heavy, it was to much, but she couldn't close her eyes. The wind was blowing in her face. The front end and back end were gone. What if she died? She would be gone! That would solve all of her problems! But no. She wouldn't commit suicide. She couldn't. But then again she could. After what she's done. After her past. And she couldn't trust any body. So, what's the point in living?

With all of her thoughts over whelming she realized that she felt herself flying. She wasn't in the plane anymore. But then she crashed into something hard. She cried out in pain as she lay there for a while. She closed her eyes as the darkness surrounded her.

The next thing she knew was that she was awake and on the ground. She tried to find the key to the next cuff but couldn't. When she last saw it, it was in her hand. Where was it? She searched the ground as far as she could but she couldn't find it. She fought her way out of the cuffs, leaving horrible cuts on her wrists and knuckles. It hurt so bad.

She walked away from the screaming and smoke, hoping to get lost and die on her own. They wouldn't even know any one had gone missing. Because she hadn't associated with them yet. But the further she walked, the more she smelt Sea water. Finally she came to a small clearing from the trees. She saw the ocean and sand.

"Excuse me! Have you ever used a needle?" asked a voice to her right. Her tears were streaming down her face in the same spots. "What?" she asked. "Have you ever… patched a pair of jeans?" asked the man. "I, um, I made the drapes in my apartment," she said. She was fighting back tears. She couldn't cry anymore then she had to in front of him. "Great, that's great! Do you mind helping me?" he asked. She walked up slowly to him. 'You have to be precocious around people you don't know. For example he might be working for the marshal,' thought the girl. "With what?" she asked. She was still mending her wrists, rubbing them as gently as possible. "With this," said the man. He was showing her his side. It was a large cut, rather a gash in a way, and she knew immediately what he wanted. "You want me to sow that up?" she asked fresh tears starting to form in her eyes. "Listen, I'm a doctor, I'd do it myself, but I just can't reach it. It's just like the drapes," he said soothingly. There was something about him that soothed her. "No, with the drapes I used a sowing machine," she said. "Please, if you don't mind," he said. She sniffed back her tears and walked towards him.

**I cannot find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside**

**All I do is hide**

**I wish that it would go away**

**What would you do?**

**You do if you knew?  
****What would you do?**

He was smiling at her. He didn't know who she really was. She wasn't a good girl like he thought she might be. But she had to hide that. Like she always did. She had to hide it until he knew somehow. But since he was the doctor on the island, and the marshal was apparently wounded, he'd find out sooner or later. "I don't know your name," he said to her smiling. She smiled, trying to hide the demon with in. "I'm Kate," she said. 'Very smooth. I just let out one of my secrets. I should've used a fake name,' she thought silently. 'Anyone of these people could know about the reward or could be a cop,' but she didn't know that for a fact.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth**

**Inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

**I feel like I am all alone**

**All by myself**

**I need to get around this**

**My words are cold**

**I don't want them to hurt you**

**If I show you**

**I don't think you'd understand**

**Cause no one understands**

She liked him, she really did, but she couldn't let him close to her. She'd just hurt him like she hurt everyone else. Like she hurt her mother, and like she hurt her father, and Wayne. Wayne. That stupid idiot. She was glad she blew him up. But no, she couldn't let out her hate. Not yet. Not now. She just had them starting to believe that she was a real person. Someone they could trust. And then her secret would be out, and she wouldn't be trusted anymore, because she lied to them.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth**

**Inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

'I'm not getting anywhere by telling them lies,' she thought, 'but if I told them, they wouldn't trust me. All I want is trust.' So she continued to lie, and to act like she's the nice, good girl that she wants to be. And it worked. Until Sawyer went and let all of his anger out on her. Telling everyone her darkest, worst secret. But instead of him telling, it was her. "Yes, I was on the plane… with the marshal," at that everyone stared at her coldly, like she had no heart or feelings at all. "Yes, I was wanted, and, and caught, and being transported back. But I didn't poison you," said Kate moving towards Michael. But he backed away like she was dangerous. Everyone left with out saying a word, they were staring at her like everything bad that happened on this island was her fault. And I guess they had the right to. But, it just wasn't fair. But life was never fair. Especially to her.

**I'm going nowhere, on and on and**

**I'm getting nowhere, on and on and on**

**I'm going nowhere, on and on, and off and on**

**And off and on**

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth**

**Inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable come and take me away**

**Take me away**

**Break me away**

**Take me away**

But one person kept her secret to himself, just between him and her, for however long she wanted it to be kept a secret. And his name was Jack.


End file.
